


Jealousy

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Series: Cold Wind [9]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench watched from the idling car as Numbers and a big breasted brunette stumbled out the side door of the dingy bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Wrench watched from the idling car as Numbers and a big breasted brunette stumbled out the side door of the dingy bar. His hand was on her waist, and he was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh and put a hand on his chest. Neon lights illuminated them as they swayed and tripped through the parking lot, passing Wrench in the drivers seat and stopping next to the trunk of the car. Numbers leaned against the side of the car, and Wrench took his cue. He pulled the trunk latch, and watched in the rear view mirror as Numbers shoved the drunk woman into the trunk before climbing into the passengers seat.

_Let's go._

Wrench put the car in gear and headed down the dark, snowy road, trying to keep his mind too distracted to dwell on thoughts of Numbers' hand around the woman's waist. He had never been jealous before, and hadn't even realized until a few moments ago that he had desperately wanted to be openly affectionate with his partner like that. He sighed heavily, knowing Numbers would just yell at him about how secrets were safety and how he shouldn't worry.

Numbers watched his partner as they sped down the road. He saw Wrench's furrowed brow, tight lips, and slightly soured expression, and wondered if Wrench was upset about what he'd seen. Thank god he hadn't gone into the bar with him, or he'd be even grumpier looking. He heard Wrench sigh, and his heart broke a little. It wasn't personal, it was just business. Couldn't he see that?

Screams emanated from the trunk. Numbers rubbed his temples. Only a few more miles until they would reach a secluded spot in the woods, and then they could finally make some progress with this bimbo. Soon, Wrench turned off the main road, and they were in the middle of dense, black forest. Numbers pulled his Sig Sauer out of the glovebox as Wrench parked the car. Both men converged on the screaming trunk, bracing themselves to deal with a screaming, kicking, biting banshee. Wrench lifted the trunk, and Numbers grabbed her by her black t-shirt. She opened her mouth to continue screaming, but Numbers shoved the barrel of his gun in her mouth.

“I thought you said you wanted some fun, Gloria. Aren't you having fun?” The glow of red tail lights made Numbers' grin even more wicked looking. Gloria only whimpered weakly in response, black eyeliner and mascara leaving lines down her face as tears spilled from her eyes. Numbers twisted the hand holding onto her shirt, securing his grip and bringing her closer to his face. He slowly pulled the gun out of her mouth, gently tapping her front teeth with the sight.

“I need you to tell me where Tony is.” Black rimmed eyes widened in response.

“How do you kn-” Numbers smashed the pistol against her jaw.

“I don't want you to hear a goddamn word out of you other than an address. Tell me where your fucking boyfriend is and I won't let my friend strangle you with your own bra.”

“Fuck you!” she spat. Numbers nodded to Wrench, releasing her shirt. Wrench grabbed her by the throat, pulling her out of the trunk and throwing her on the hard, icy ground. Numbers lit a cigarette as Wrench pinned her to the ground by her throat, weak gagging noises filling the background. Numbers circled around, nudging Wrench slightly. The larger man loosened his grip on the Gloria's throat, and she gasped loudly while weakly clawing at Wrench's arm.

“Stop wasting my fucking time, darling.” He squatted down, flicking cigarette embers into her face.

“Rich- Richardton. Some run down farmhouse outside of town.” Gloria stammered. “Please, please don't kill me.”

“Street name.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” She watched as Numbers nodded to Wrench “NO! WAIT! It's on 37th! 37th! Please, I just want to live!”

Numbers rolled his eyes in the dark. He stalked to the car, pulling a roll of duct tape from the back seat and passing it to Wrench.

 _Tape her up, we'll get her back in the trunk. Use her to get T-o-n-y talking. We're going to Richardton, 37 th street. _Numbers signed distractedly as his cigarette dangled from his lips. He pulled a digital camera out of his pocket, snapping a photo of Gloria as she was bound and gagged in the trunk. Pretty women in distress had been the downfall of men for centuries, and he hoped the trend would continue tonight.

___

Wrench and Numbers sat in the dark vehicle, watching for signs of movement in the across the street. There were no cars in the driveway, and a rough twist of Gloria's arm revealed that he was more than likely still out drinking with his friends.

_I still can't believe that worked._

_Which part?_

_The part where you picked up a woman in a bar, for starters._

Numbers snorted. _Believe it or not, I did pretty well getting laid before I met you._

Wrench scowled at him, but his attention was quickly drawn to the truck weaving down the road towards them. Both men watched in silence as it pulled into the driveway of the dilapidated home, and a visibly intoxicated Tony falling out of the car. Concurrently, Wrench and Numbers exited the car and approached him. He was fumbling with the doorknob as Wrench and Numbers swept up behind him, Wrench kicking his legs out from under him as Numbers calmly opened the door. Tony was drug by the jacket collar to the couch where Numbers was sitting, hands folded in his lap and a vicious, toothy smile on his face.

“Why, hello, Mr. Clock. It's been a while. You haven't been around Fargo lately.” The bleary eyed man squinted at him, until his eyed widened with recognition.

“Oh shit.”

Numbers couldn't help but laugh at that.

“You said it, pal.” Numbers pulled out the camera in his pocket and brought the photo of Gloria to the viewing screen. “Your girlfriend says hello, by the way. She's waiting in the car. Well, the trunk if we're being honest.” Tony snarled at that, and Wrench punched him bard between the shoulder blades, knocking the air out of him before he could lunge. Numbers nodded a silent thank you to his partner and continued, unfazed.

“Where's the money, Clock? You were supposed to deliver a bag full of cash from Sioux Falls to Fargo, and you just up and disappeared with all that money. Where is it?”

“Fuck you, Numblers and Stench.” Tony slurred, giggling at his drunken wordplay and swaying in his seat.

Numbers nodded to Wrench, who pulled a knife from his pocket and swiftly planted it hilt-deep into Clock's knee. Clock screamed an apology, and Numbers jammed a stained couch cushion over his face until the screams faded into whimpers. Numbers removed the pillows and held his face in both hands.

“Tony. You're so bad at keeping secrets, Tony.” Clock jumped, startled at hearing his own first name, his face a vision of pure horror.

“How did you-”

“As I said. Bad at secrets.” Clock swallowed hard at this, and Numbers deeply enjoyed seeing him afraid and uncomfortable. He had been an obnoxious little shit, and Numbers felt absolute joy in getting rid of him forever. He noted that even Wrench had a small smile on his face. Numbers wasn't sure how you could annoy someone who couldn't hear you or communicate with you, but he had no doubt Clock had found a way.

“You won't let me live even if I talk.” Clock murmured.

“You're not the only person I can hurt over this, you know.” Numbers waved his camera in front of Clock's nose.

Clock's eyes began to water freely.

“It's gone. I owed money to Carson City. Horse races, you know. He scares me worse than Fargo, that's the only reason I took it. I had to pay him back.” His voice shook, and Numbers found himself wondering how the hell someone with such loose lips could ever have been a coworker of his. He sighed heavily.

“So what you're saying is, if we want our quarter million back, we have to go after that ugly fat fuck in the desert.”

“Sorry.”

“Not yet you're not.” Numbers hissed as he twisted the knife jutting out of Clock's leg, causing blood to pour everywhere onto the floor. He made a quick nod to Wrench, who took the man's screaming head in his hands, and in one smooth motion snapped his neck. A look of pain and surprise was still on his face, and grotesque knot jutted out of the side of his throat. Wrench waved to get his partner's attention.

_Did we get it?_

_Carson City has it._

_Oh, fuck._

_Yeah. But not our problem yet. We've got a lake trip to take._ Both men smiled wickedly at one another. Wrench fireman carried Clock's corpse to the car, and tossed the corpse on top of Gloria's writhing figure after Numbers opened the trunk lid. There was a brief moment of silence before panicked, muffled screams came pouring out of the trunk.

They drove further into the night, looking for boat ramps or day use areas or anything indicating a lake was nearby. When they finally found one, Wrench got out and started drilling the hole while Numbers watched the car, ensuring that no matter what, there would be no escape for Gloria. When Wrench put away the drill, he turned and tapped Numbers' arm.

_You wanna take him while I break her neck?_

_Nah, you take him and I'll drag her when I'm done interrogating._

_We already know where the money is!_

_She might know more!_

_Come on, man. Just kill her quick. Don't drag this out._

_Why do you even care? She'll die anyways. Besides, this is a natural consequence of not keeping secrets. Everyone suffers. Law of the universe._

Wrench pursed his lips in annoyance. _Do it. Please. She's only in this because she regularly fucked a complete moron, something I can only empathize with._

Numbers threw Wrench a dirty look as he wordlessly walked to the trunk and shoved an ice pick into the back of Gloria's skull with a wet thud.

_Happy?_

_Not tonight, no._ Wrench grabbed Clock's ankles and drug him to the hole.

 ____  
_ Numbers shivered in front of a crappy motel heater. He threw the occasional glance towards Wrench, who was actively trying to ignore him. Numbers crossed the room, crawled onto Wrench's bed, and sat on his lap.

 _What's your problem, man?_ Numbers arranged his face in what he hoped was a concerned expression.

_There's 200 pounds of asshole on top of me, for starters._

_First- that's hurtful, I don't weigh 200. Second- come on, man. Talk to me. You're always telling me to communicate. This is me communicating._

Wrench sighed. _The night started off bad and I guess I'm not over it yet._

_Bad? We were able to grab the girl in almost no time! I was in and out of that bar in half an hour!_

Wrench grimaced slightly, furrowing his brow and setting his jaw.

 _Oh my God. Are you jealous?_ Numbers' expression was mocking and incredulous.

_No._

_Oh my God you totally are!_

_Fine! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? You had your hand around her waist, whispering in her ear. You never do that with me!_

Numbers rolled his eyes. _I wasn't into her, it was for the job. Besides, you know we can't do that public affection stuff. It's too dangerous!_

 _I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Still hurts._ Wrench signed obnoxiously slowly, letting each word hang in the air.

Numbers threw his hands up and turned away, entirely done with the conversation. If Wrench was going to throw a fit over nothing, he'd let him, but he wanted no part in it. Wrench grabbed his shoulder and spun him around forcefully.

 _Are you even mine?_ Wrench's bottom lip quivered slightly against his will.

Numbers balked, the hurt and confusion evident on his face.

_How can you ask me that?_

_This thing with us. Whatever it is. It's so one-sided. Yeah, you'll let me blow you, you'll let me jerk you off, but you won't hold me unless we're in a locked room. But this woman? Hanging off of her, hands all over her, all things you refuse to do with me. I get it, I do, it's not safe. I know that. It doesn't mean I can't still want it desperately._

Numbers' shoulders drooped. He understood why Wrench was upset, and was terrified that nothing he could say or do would ever bring him back around.

_Look, I get it. I do. That can't have been easy to watch. And you're right, this relationship is really one-sided when it comes to sex and affection. I'll do anything to keep you happy, but I can't put us both in danger to do it._

_You'd do anything?_

_Name it. Anything you want. Right now._

Wrench hesitated, hands hovering motionless in the air. Numbers playfully punched his shoulder.

_Come on. I mean it._

_I just want to hate fuck you and get past this._

Numbers' eyebrows shot sky high. He had not expected that, and the look in Wrench's face was intense with anger and lust. He slowly crawled off the bed and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Wrench, timidly opening his mouth. Wrench chuckled at the sight.

 _Cute, but not that kind of fuck._ Wrench helped Numbers back up to his feet, and immediately shoved him against the wall, pinning him there while he kissed him forcefully. Numbers' beard scraped across his face as he sucked and bit at his lips, parrying tongues and exploring his partner's mouth. He could already feel Numbers' cock twitch to life against his thigh, and without warning lowered his face to his partner's shoulder and bit down hard. Numbers gasped from pain and the surprise, and he could feel Wrench undoing his belt and pulling it off. Wrench pulled back from his partner, grabbing him by the shirt collar and leading him back to the mattress.

He pulled off all of Numbers clothes, leaving Wrench still fully dressed and Numbers entirely exposed. Wrench sat at the edge of the bed, and he pulled Numbers over, laying him face down over his thighs. Numbers had never felt more vulnerable in his whole life. He felt gentle hands run over his back, thighs, and ass. Soon, a large hand forcefully made contact with Numbers' ass, a loud smacking sound echoing slightly in the silent room. It stung like hell, but Numbers had to admit it also felt pretty good. Wrench started squeezing his ass hard, smacking occasionally until it was bright pink. He could feel Numbers' cock harden against his thigh more and more with every blow. He began to spank harder and harder, growling lowly with each strike. Suddenly he flipped Numbers off his lap, sending him crashing to the floor. Numbers barely had time to flip him off before Wrench was on top of him again, leather fringe grazing his chest as the larger man flipped him onto his stomach. He rutted his clothed erection against Numbers' sore ass, pulling his hair and smacking him occasionally. Numbers had never felt this way before. He was both humiliated and impossibly turned on, and he felt a tightness in his stomach that began to grow. He felt Wrench move away from behind him, and he turned to beg him to come back. He watched as his partner rummaged through his duffel bag before he produced a small bottle of lube. Wrench made eye contact with Numbers and gave him a wicked grin, striding back over to the smaller man. He grabbed Numbers by the arm and pulled him to his feet, immediately forcing him to face the wall. Numbers couldn't see anything but ugly floral wallpaper, but heard Wrench drop to his knees behind him. Light kisses dotted the back of his thighs, and they began working their way up, becoming harder and more aggressive until Wrench was biting his ass as hard as he could. Numbers yelped with each bite, but enjoyed how Wrench ran his tongue over the stinging flesh, sucking it lightly. Maybe he needed to piss off Wrench more often.

Wrench stood up, pulling away from Numbers, and opened the bottle of lube. He watched his partner tense up, and deduced that the cap must have made a recognizable sound. Wrench made a mental note to remember that. He spurted lube over his fingers, and separated Numbers' ass cheeks, rubbing lightly on the hole. Wrench watched his partner clench and unclench his fists, exactly as Wrench had seen him do every time he got nervous. He pressed against his asshole with increasing pressure until it slid in, and he slowly began pumping it in and out of Numbers. His free hand turned Numbers' head so he could see him and saw a mixture of confusion and ecstasy plastered on his partner's face. Wrench slid his hand from Numbers' face to his throat, wrapping his fingers around it firmly. Numbers moans pulsed through his fingertips, and the vibrations became even stronger as Wrench pushed in a second finger, scissoring them inside of his ass. He watched as Numbers' forehead sprouted beads of sweat, and kissed his partner on the shoulder before removing his fingers and walking away.

Numbers stood there panting, unsure what to do. He watched Wrench sit back down on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his thick cock. Numbers turned around and leaned against the wall, facing Wrench, who was slowly stroking his weeping cock.

_Do you want it?_

_I really do._

_Do you want me?_

_Forever._

_Come here. Get on your hands and knees._

Numbers quickly obeyed, sticking his ass in the air. He never thought he'd be so hungry for this sort of thing, but he was too consumed with lust to think twice about it. He felt Wrench's weight shift the hard mattress as he positioned himself behind Numbers. Wrench slapped his ass a few time with his cock, then slowly began to push himself inside. It burned and stung, but Numbers enjoyed feeling filled up and fucked, so he didn't complain. Wrench slapped his ass as he began to piston himself in and out of Numbers' ass harder and harder. He felt as if Wrench was going to split him wide open with that thick cock, and felt the tight burning sensation move from his stomach to his entire torso. He gripped the sheets in clenched fingers, his eyes watering and cock leaking. He suddenly felt Wrench pull out entirely and shove him onto his back. In no time at all, Wrench pushed himself back inside and resumed fucking as hard and fast as he could, leather fringe bouncing off his chest and back in a rhythmic tapping. Numbers watched as Wrench rocked back and forth into him, signing with shaking, sweating hands.

 _Mine. You're mine. Everyone else can look at you, but I'm the only one allowed to touch. Only one, understand?_ Numbers nodded vigorously. Wrench smiled. _Good boy._

Wrench's strong hands wrapped around Numbers' cock, and began pumping away, causing Numbers' back to arch. Numbers heard moaning, and barely realized it was coming from his own mouth. He watched Wrench above him, fingertips embedded in Numbers' hips, teeth bared, eyes burning with fire. He looked furious, and the animalistic growls he was making didn't help. Soon, the tightness and burning in Numbers' body broke, like a rubber band snapping after being stretched too tight. He threw his head back, twisting bedsheets in his fist, spraying hot cum everywhere. Wrench was not far behind, groaning loudly and rolling off his partner. Numbers quietly slipped into the shower to clean up, and returned to find Wrench lounging on the bed flipping through tv movies. He tapped his partners leg.

_Are we good?_

Wrench grinned up at him. _We're good. Just don't flirt with women in bars anymore, or I'll fuck you in the ass again._

 _I get the feeling that's going to happen anyways._ Numbers chuckled, sitting himself gingerly next to Wrench. He rested his head on the larger man's shoulder, watching some sci-fi flick about giant insects destroying a city until he slowly fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
